


An Appetizer for Attraction

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: A Recipe for Seduction (Short Film 2020)
Genre: Fanfiction, Ha that is a thing!, International Fanworks Day 2021, Mentioned Billy Garibaldi, Mentioned Bunny Mancera, Missing Scene, Multi, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: The missing scene at the farmers market. Wherein Jessica and Lee talk about how she's not sure she's in love with Billy; and Lee has a meet-cute with a guy who is credited as Extra on IMDB.This obviously took place the afternoon of the dinner party and would totally have been in a full length Lifetime movie but was cut for time due to aRfS's mini movie status.
Relationships: Billy Garibaldi III/Jessica Mancera, Lee/The Man Lee Met at the Farmers Market (A Recipe for Seduction)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	An Appetizer for Attraction

A stylish man and woman are walking through a sparkling Farmers Market as cheerful Christmas music plays. There's no snow, and everyone's dressed for style not warmth, but the Christmas spirit is alive and well despite the movie having obviously been filmed in Summer. 

"Lee, I know that everyone thinks I should be with Billy," Jessica says.

"And by everyone you mean your mother," her friend Lee says.

"But I'm just not sure he's _the one_ I'm supposed to be with," Jessica continues as if Lee hadn't said anything. "How do you know if someone's _the one?"_

"No idea, but if you figure it out, let me know." Lee says while scanning the market for the stall he is searching for. 

"You've got to come to tonight's dinner party," Jessica said. "I don't think I can take an entire night of my mother and Billy gushing over each other without someone to roll my eyes at."

"I already told you I'd come, Jess, but right now we're looking for the stall that always has those flaky buttermilk biscuits," Lee said, taking his eyes away from the crowded booths to glare at Jessica. "You know, the ones that always sell out by 11, which was why you were supposed to meet me at 10?" 

Jessica blushed prettily, "I know but Billy's office had that insufferable Christmas party last night and I got drunk. Every guy at his firm acts just like him. How are there that many self-absorbed money obsessed people in the world?"

"But you still think Billy might be _the one?"_ Lee asked skeptically as he finally spotted the booth he was looking for and headed over.

"He's not so bad when he's trying, and you can't break up with someone your mother loves _at Christmas_ just because the only thing he has to recommend him is his money."

"Jess, you know what you have to do. Maybe not tonight, maybe not even till after Christmas, but at some point you're going to have to decide if you or Bunny are going to decide who you date."

Jessica was about to respond when Lee turned away so he could attempt to grab the very last red and white striped box of biscuits just as a cute dark haired guy with an excellent jawline did the same. Their hands collided and they looked up as they noticed each other for the first time.

"Oh, sorry, you can have them." They both said at the same time.

"Really?" Jessica asked. "Didn't we come all the way down here just for these biscuits?"

"In that case you and your girlfriend should take them,'' said the other guy.

"Just friend," Lee was quick to correct. "And she was just leaving so anyway. I insist you take them."

Jessica rolled her eyes at Lee's dismissal but waved and headed further into the market with a parting "Remember! Dinner's at 6:30 and if you make me suffer through it alone I'll never forgive you!"

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, I'd just like to say all of Billy and Bunny's problems would have been solved if they had just gotten married instead of trying to drag poor Jessica into their schemes so that they could _continue cheating on her during the engagement and after they're married._


End file.
